vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Celestial Toymaker
Summary The Celestial Toymaker (also known as The Crystal Guardian and The Mandarin) was a powerful being who ensnared sentient beings in apparently childish games, with their freedom as the stakes. However, the Toymaker hated to lose and the games were always rigged in his favour. According to the Twelfth Doctor, the Toymaker was spawned in the chaos before time. According to the Sixth Doctor, he originated in another universe before this one and was hauled into the Doctor's universe by some kind of catastrophe. Because of this, the usual laws of physics didn't apply to him. The Toymaker himself stated that, while he had used his powers for other things in the beginnings of the universe, he eventually got bored of thousands of millennia of pointless creation and pointless destruction, and found a new source of amusement: games. Powers and Stats Tier: High 1-C Name: The Celestial Toymaker, The Crystal Guardian, The Mandarin Origin: Doctor Who Gender: Male Age: Older than time itself Classification: Guardian of Time, Great Old One Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping, Abstract Existence (Embodies games and illusions), Immortality (Type 1 and 8), Physics Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Higher Dimensional Manipulation, Law Manipulation (His powers are only limited by the rules he sets to the particular game he is playeing, and even then, he can easily bend these rules or "forget to mention" them), Invulnerability, Teleportation, Time Travel, Mind Control (If the opponent loses the game given to him by the Celestial Toymaker, the Toymaker would have total control over their life and personality), Transmutation (If the opponent tries to cheat, they will be turned into a exhibit in the Toyroom), Non-Corporeal Attack Potency: High Complex Multiverse level (The Guardians of Time rule over the Six-Fold-Realm, which contains six dimensions that existed outside of the standard five where most corporeal beings dwelled and is inhabited primarily by transcendental beings, Is one of the strongest Great Old Ones, which were Time Lords from the previous universe. This should should put him above The Great Intelligence and Saraquazel's 11th Dimensional avatar) Speed: Immeasurable (The Guardians of Time rule over the Six-Fold-Realm, which contains six dimensions that existed outside of the standard five where most corporeal beings dwelled and is inhabited primarily by transcendental beings, Is one of the strongest Great Old Ones, which were Time Lords from the previous universe. This should should put him above The Great Intelligence and Saraquazel's 11th Dimensional avatar) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: High Complex Multiversal Durability: High Complex Multiverse level (The Guardians of Time rule over the Six-Fold-Realm, which contains six dimensions that existed outside of the standard five where most corporeal beings dwelled and is inhabited primarily by transcendental beings, Is one of the strongest Great Old Ones, which were Time Lords from the previous universe. This should should put him above The Great Intelligence and Saraquazel's 11th Dimensional avatar) Stamina: Infinite Range: High Complex multiversal Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Supergenius (While the Toymaker may seem to be childish, he is a being who existed before time itself, and has been on the universe since its beggining, thousands of millennia ago. The Toymaker is the embodiment of one of the fundamental forces of the universe, being the avatar of games and illusions, and was described as "a spirit of mischief from the infancy of the universe", as well as being an Elder God. Is one of the Great Old Ones, which were Time Lords from the previous universe. The Guardians of time live in and are the supreme rulers and most powerful beings of the Six Fold Realm) Weaknesses: Bound by the laws of conduct set down by The Grace. His own power can be used against him. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 1 Category:Doctor Who Category:TV Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Gods Category:Antagonists Category:Reality Warpers Category:Abstract Existence Users Category:Immortals Category:Physics Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Law Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Time Travellers Category:Mind Control Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings